love's Keen Disregard
by BatteryCityDweller
Summary: When harry gets an unusual letter in the post, questions churn in his head, further questions ensue when a certain blonde catches his eye... crappy summary, I know.
1. Beginnings

Love's Keen Disregard.

Chapter 1, beginnings.

A/N I'd like to apologise in advance for any grammatical or spelling errors I make. Because there will be many. And if you don't like the story, don't hate on it. I just like writing. With that being said, enjoy. Oh, and I HATE planning, so sorry if it sees a bit jumbled. I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own the rights to the plot and any characters that I might make.

Harry Potter was an unusual boy. He didn't like the summer holidays, he loved school (Only when Dudley was pretending to be ill, which was about once a week.) He swore when he talked to animals they looked at him not like they could understand what he was saying, but could understand this thoughts and feelings. It was with this thought, that he looked up at the ceiling of his make-shift bedroom that animals were his only real friends. Especially snakes.

He was shaken out of his musings, however by a sharp tap on his tiny door.

"Get up!" Said a god- awful screechy voice. "I'll not have you laying around all day. There's work to be done!"

Jesus. Even with 10 years of getting used to it, that voice still left his ears ringing. Harry heaved a deep sigh, and started getting ready for was bound to be a physically and mentally wearing day. For it was Dudley's 11th birthday. Every year Harry was forced to get everything prepared for Dudley's birthdays since he knew what a birthday was.

He went about finding the least of his holey clothes, and tugged them on. On any normal day he would have worn his shabbiest of clothes because he loved winding up his aunt and uncle, even if his did earn him a sharp hit round the head. He went into the kitchen, and saw his usual chore list. He couldn't help it. His jaw dropped.

"What are you looking so shocked about, boy?" A gruff voice said." What, did you think that it would be any less this year just because you were hurt a few weeks ago? And you're still 'healing' or 'fragile'." He quoted with his fingers. This was what the nurse said. Uncle Vernon had beat Harry half to death, and not out of fear of Harry's well being, but because of what the neighbours might think if Harry was suddenly dead, took him to hospital. Using the story that Harry fell down the stairs. Where the nurse had had "He doesn't have any serious injuries, hut he'll be sore a for a few days, so don't let him do anything too strenuous." And without a second glance at the quiet boy, sent him on his way.

Harry stared at the pot bellied man incredulously, but didn't say anything. He hadn't said anything that his uncle might redeem disrespectful since he almost killed him. And Harry realised it was only because people would wonder where he was, that kept him alive.

He looked back at his chore lost to answer his uncle, not wanting to meet those malicious, piggy eyes. "No uncle. I'll get on it right away."

Harry smelt the overwhelming reek of alcohol, overwhelming because like all malicious men, Uncle Vernon had the tendency to hit first, think never. This was increased ten fold when he had been drinking. "Good. Because if _one_ thing is out of place today, you'll wish you were never born."

I wish that very day, harry thought to himself. No doubt Uncle Vernon would see that as 'cheek.'

With that, Uncle Vernon went to plonk himself down on the sofa for well deserved rest (in his mind, anyway.) Being abusive to 11 year-olds was hard work.

Finally, the monumental task of what was to do on the list, was starting to sink in. He had to by lunch time:

_-Hoover, dust and polish the whole house._

_-Mop the kitchen floor._

_-Put up the party decorations._

_-Get the food ready._

_-Clean the bathroom._

_-Put away all the washing._

_-Prepare the garden. (_Although, Harry didn't really know what that involved.)

All that by lunch and it was barely 9. Harry pulled all his inner strength, and set about his tasks. Harry was so used to doing chores by now that he didn't notice time slip by. Whenever he had to do the ridiculous chores that he Dursleys set him, he would let his mind wander and think about the parents he couldn't remember. For he knew they were dead, because the Dursleys often spoke about harry as if he wasn't in the room. Harry often wondered if they could only see him when they wanted to say something or do something abusive to him. From what harry could gather over the years his parents were lazy, arrogant, jobless, pennyless people who died in a car crash after getting intoxicated. Harry didn't know what 'intoxicated' meant but he was sure that it wasn't a very nice way to die.

Not only this but Harry gathered that I wasn't a very respectful death. And when harry thought of his parents, he thought of warmth, and love. Surely if his parents were also mean disrespectful people he wouldn't feel so loved and warmth every time he thought of them, he thought, as he tried to remove a very stubborn puke stain from the rug.

It was 11:30 and harry was starting to get restless. He still hadn't got the garden ready, and was just debating on Whether to ask Aunt Petunia what she wanted him to do, when he heard the squeak of the letter box, then something paper sounding hitting the mat.

Harry's eyebrows came down in a frown. Not only was it Sunday, but the post came early in the morning. He went to the door, Apprehension building. Something out of the ordinary never sat well with the Dursleys. His apprehension grew to a small panic when he saw that he envelope had no stamp. He picked it up.

Mr. Harry .J. Potter

No. 4 Privet Drive

Surry

The Cupboard Under The Stairs.

Ok. Harry was defiantly panicking now. Not only had he gotten his first letter in his life, but whoever wrote it knew that he slept under the stairs. Oh no, this would defiantly not sit well with the Dursleys. Someone who was most likely very sure of their selves (If the neat, elegant writing was anything to go by.) Had thought of Harry as note worthy, and knew where he slept.

Harry _had_ to open it. He looked at the clock hanging in the hallway. 11:55 Harry looked around no-one was in sight. He crept to his cupboard, and went in. accidentally slamming the door closed in his anticipation. He listened for a few seconds and heard nothing and started opening his letter.

With shaking hands he withdrew the parchment, he noticed, not paper. And read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. _

_We will accept your owl not later than 30__th__ of August. A list of your school supplies are enclosed on a separate piece of paper._

_It is also our duty to inform you that First years will not be accepted to join the quidditch teams._

_If you are muggleborn a member of staff will come on the 12__th__ of August to explain everything to your parents/ guardians. _

_Students may also bring if they desire an owl, a cat or a toad. _

Harry stared at the writing. Things started to make sense. Harry Potter was a wizard.


	2. The Giant And The Wardrobe

**Love's Keen Disregard**

**Chapter 2, The Giant And the wardrobe. **

**A/N Any mistakes, yadda, yadda, yadda… Don't own Harry Potter… Do own the plot and any characters I may make… On a more exiting note (well, for me, anyway.) I got my first comment, so if you're reading this, random person, thank you! Use my plot without my permission, and I'll… I'll… report you! So… Beware! Oh, and it rated M just so all the content's covered. And I don't have to worry about any sensitive minds being damaged and then someone sues me for mind rape or something. **

Harry stared at the parchment in front of him, his bright green eyes to and throw, checking if he'd read correctly. When he was defiantly sure he had, he pinched his leg, hard. Nope. Not dreaming. So he was forced to accept that he was a wizard…

Oh… all the years he'd missed out on… turning Uncle Vernon into what he was truly destined to be; a big, fat, pig… trashing the house to send Aunt petunia into hysterics… terrorising Dudley by vanishing all the food…

There was a bellow of "BOY!" Harry quickly stuffed his letter under his sheets. He'd just plonked down onto his bed, trying and obviously failing to look as casual as possible, when his Uncle stuck his piggy head round the door and said, no bellowed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Harry winced at the loud voice inside his tiny bedroom, as spiders fell down off the ceiling. "YOU NEED TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON, BOY!"

He grabbed Harry by the hair and dragged him out into the hallway. When the first blow rained down on him, all harry could think of was, at least they didn't find the letter… He retreated back into is mind, barely aware that Uncle Vernon was kicking him with as much force as possible. Just when Harry thought it would never end, it did. He felt an iron tight grip on his arm as he felt himself being pulled up. He didn't really know what was going on. His mind was a haze.

The next thing he knew, he was staring into darkness. He did what he always did after his beatings, he listened. That always told him what to do next. He couldn't hear anything exempt from a faint buzzing noise. Okay, listening was out. He tried not to panic, why couldn't he hear anything? He brought his hand up to his tear and tenderly felt it, it felt sticky. And harry knew that familiar sticky sensation all too well: Blood. The next thing Harry knew he has to do was to clear up in injuries. Years of beatings had taught him how to be very good at self first aid. To clear up his injuries he had to use what was around him. To do that he had to get out of where ever Uncle Vermin had put him. He allowed himself a small chuckle at the nickname he'd given his Uncle. He put his hand out and met something solid. Harry ran his hand over it. It felt like wood. Suddenly, harry knew where he was. Uncle Vernon had put him in the wardrobe, locked the door and left.

This was his favourite punishment for Harry. He could confine harry for as long as he wanted. And Harry knew that shouting and making noise would only earn him another beating and even longer time in the wardrobe. Harry thought back the pathiecticness of it all. He'd actually bought a wardrobe to put Harry in when he 'needed to be taught a lesson.' The wardrobe was perfect for a punishment wardrobe. It was narrow, so Harry couldn't sit down and it had a lock on it so Harry couldn't get out.

Harry got through his punishment by thinking, not paying attention to when his feet hurt from standing, when he grew tired, hungry or thirsty. Harry knew he could sleep standing if it came to it, because he once did just that, when Uncle Vernon opened the door and found Harry sleeping… but Harry pushed that way from his mind and thought about things that would get him through this. The letter… his parents, and what they would say to find their only son being treated this way...the letter, again… and how it could offer him his ticket out of here. His parents… the letter…

Harry had fallen asleep. He woke up to footsteps, hurriedly trying to shake the sleepy look out if his eyes. There as a blinding light, and the short bark of "Out!"

Harry naturally obeyed the voice that had tortured him for so many years, and stepped out of his prison. As his eyes came into focus, he saw that it was a beautiful day; he hoped Uncle Vernon sent him outside to do some work. Harry thought he's be doing work of some kind and so, was surprised when he said "Go to the kitchen. There's some food. Eat it as fast as you can and go to your cupboard." This was even better he was being fed, _and _he was going to be able to read the rest of his letter.

He went to the kitchen without showing his Uncle how sore his muscles were from standing for so long. He knew his uncle would be looking for weaknesses.

Harry reflected on the fact that Uncle Vernon hadn't taught him anything, but how to survive with what you've got. As he put half of his plain cheese sandwich in his pocket to save for when he really need it. Harry had taught himself to always look on the bright side of any situation. If there was no bright side that he could see, he just dealt with it, and that was what he had been doing for so many years; dealing.

He gulped down his waster, not realising how thirsty he was. He sighed as it relived his parched throat. Without looking like he wanted to go there, Harry headed to his cupboard.

As soon as he shut the door, he felt for the letter. When he found it, he eagerly pulled it out. Reading what he needed. He was amazed. Then, his heart plummeted. How was he going to get all of this without the Dursleys knowing? What's more, they would never pay for any of this. Harry thought and thought. He couldn't see a way around this, so Harry did what he always did when this kind of thing happened. He prayed that it would sort its self out.

Weeks went by, and just when Harry had lost all hope that this wouldn't just 'sort its self out' There was a knock at the door. Someone would have usually made Harry get it, but seeing as he was still bruised form his latest beating, Aunt Petunia got it. From his cupboard, Harry heard her surprised shriek.

"Sorry ma'am. Din' mean ter scare yeh." Said a friendly voice. "I'm 'ere ter speak ter yeh 'usband hand 'arry if yeh don' mind." Harry's heart leapt. Was the situation about to sort its self out?

"Ha- Harry's out at the Park with his cousin." She stammered.

"Don' lie ter me. I can feel 'is magic. Now move outta' my way. I wanna speak to 'arry." Harry marvelled how that friendly voice could instantly turn cold. He heard the angry grunt of his Aunt has she was shunted aside.

"Go an' get 'im Dursley, or I'll do it me self."

The man's words were met by silence. "Fine. Yeh give me no choice."

Harry heard heavy footsteps, and his door was pulled open. He the man's gasp in honest horror as he took in his bruised appearance, and the cramped space in which he spent most of his time.

**Yay another chapter down, just thought I'd comment on the quality of my writing. When I sit down at the computer, I have no idea what the next chapter's gonna include, I just write whatever comes to mind. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll update whenever I can, but college work comes first I'm afraid. **


End file.
